Kea's Story
by Belladonna Lestrange527
Summary: This is my first lion king story. It is told by a lioness cub's point of view. Zira finds her and names her Kea and raises her as her own.
1. Chapter 1

I was wandering through the outlands when I bumped into a lioness.

"Oof" I said as I bumped into a lioness and fell on my rear on the ground.

"Well hello little cub" The lioness said.

I knew for a fact that this lioness was Zira

"uh oh" I breathed and started to run but Zira bit into my scruff. "Crap"

Zira took me to the outlands

A jet black male lion padded up.

"Looks like you found a cub. Can I eat it?" The lion rasped.

Zira gave him a cold look that said 'no I intend to keep her'.

"Yes Zira" The lion sighed and ran off for a hunt.

Zira drops me onto the ground.

"Ooof" I groaned when I hit the ground.

"Now what to call you. Hmmm. Oh I know i'll call you Kea" Zira said.

I rub against Zira.

"My little Kea" Zira said with happiness in her voice.

A few minutes later she gently bit into my scruf again and took me back to her den where she sets me down gently. Her oldest cub Nuka walks up.

"Hello mother. What is that?" Nuka greeted.

"It's a cub Nuka" Zira snapped.

"But mother it smells of the PrideLands" Nuka whined.

"Well I found her so she is my cub now" Zira said angerly.

"But mom" Nuka began.

"No buts. That's the last word I have in this conversation" Zira growled before laying down beside me.


	2. Chapter 2

It was early the next morning and I climbed up on Zira's side. I saw that Vitani and Kovu were still asleep.

"Good morning mom. May Nuka and I go play with Siri's cubs?" I asked. Nuka was the same age a me.

"No Kea" Zira answered.

I jumped down and landed beside her. Only mom had a separate den from the other lionesses.

"No? What do you mean no?" I asked.

"Kea I don't trust them enough to look after you" Zira answered.

"Why not? I happen to like them" I whined.

"Kea i'm the leader and I have to worry about my reputation" Zira sighed.

"So this is about your reputation is it now mom? You can't choose who my friends are for me! I can make friends with whoever I want!" I said angerly before running towards Siri's spot in the huge den

"Kea!" Zira called after me.

"I'll watch her don't worry mom" Nuka told Zira. Last night I curled up with him then he thought I wasn't so bad. He followed after me.

I got to Siri's spot in the den.

"Good morning Siri" I greeted. Nuka caught up to me.

Siri woke up and sat down.

"Why good morning Kea" Siri replied.

"Are Annabell, Fang, and Feather awake yet?" I asked.

"Yes they are" Siri answered.

Nuka and I woke up Siri's cubs.

Zira sighed before she got up and started off towards Siri's cave.

Nuka, Annabell, Fang, Feather, and I were playing chase.

Siri saw Zira and walked up to her. Siri's fur was a little messy.

"Good morning Zira" Siri greeted.

"Are Kea, and Nuka with you?" Zira asked.

"Yes they're playing with Annabell, Fang, and Feather" Siri answered.

Zira dipped her head and walked to where the other cubs and I were.

"Kea! Nuka! Come on I want you to come back to our den now!" Zira snapped.

"Yes mom" I said sadly.

Nuka and I went back to our den. When Zira got back her exspression was soft.

"Kea, the reason that I didn't want you to play with Siri's cubs is because if anything happened to you I don't know what i'd do" Zira said gently.

"You don't have to worry about me mom" I explained.

"I know. You are just like me when I was a cub. I was thinking maybe I could show you and your brothers and your sisters the territory" Zira chuckled.

I was excited to finally see the whole territory.


	3. Chapter 3

After Zira had shown us the territory Kovu, Vitani, Nuka, and I meet up with some of our friends. Their names were, Cleopatra, Mink, Vadar, Flutter, Sasha, Ginger, Lupis, Erol and Flame.

"So what are we gonna do?" Flame asked. He got his name from his flame collored pelt that when he was in sunlight his pelt would gleam like a brilliant fire.

"I don't know" I answered.

Zira was sitting close by. A lioness by the name of Speed padded up to her.

"Hello Zira" Speed greeted.

"Hello Speed" Zira replied.

"Look I know how much you worry about Kea because you found her but she'll be perfectly fine with Nuka to watch over her"Speed assured.

"How do you know?" Zira asked simply.

"Well who does she remind you of?" Speed asked.

"What?" Zira asked as if the question confuesed her.

Speed chuckled.

"She's just like you were when you were young" Speed answered.

"I suppose you're right" Zira agreed.

"Why don't we take turns telling stories?" Cleopatra suggested.

"That's a good idea" Kovu and the rest of us agreed.

We sat in a circle.

"Ok I pick Kea to go first" Lupis told everyone.

"Ok I have a really good story" I replied.

"Then tell us" Ginger said excitedly.

"Ok. So once there was a lioness named Hawk. She was named after her hawk collored pelt and her hawk-like eyesight. She was one of the strongest outsiders that anyone has ever seen. They say she could take down a zebra no problem. One day Hawk was out exploring when suddenly she heard a sound. She looked around but saw nothing. Then a lion three times the size of Hawk roared out of the shadows. Hawk wasn't scared on bit. She bravely fought the massive lion. Just when things seemed dark Hawk saw a sharp stick. She gripped it in her mighty jaws and the lion pounced at her. Hawk quickly took the stick and the stick went right through the other lions head. Blood splattered the ground. The other lion fell to the ground dead. Hawk got away unharmed" I spoke strongly as I told the story.

"Wow" Erol breathed.

"True story" I told them.

"So Hawk is still around?" Kovu asked.

"Yes. Yes she is" I answered.

Speed and Zira chuckled.

"Well Zira Kea's quite the storyteller" Speed told Zira.

"Yeah she is" Zira agreed. Zira got up and padded up to us.

"Hi Zira" Vadar greeted.

Lupis, Erol, Ginger, Mink, Flutter, Sasha, Cleopatra, and Flame smiled.

"So who's gonna tell us a story now" Lupis asked.

"Hmmm" Zira said as she went into thought.

Speed padded up.

"I think that there has been enough story telling for today" Speed said.

"Aw" I sighed.

Hawk came out of the den and sat beside Zira.

"I'm gonna take you cubs for a walk deep inside the outlands." Hawk told us.

Cleaopatra, and Mink were the only ones that wanted to come along.


	4. Chapter 4

It was really late when Hawk brought me and the others back. My voice is naturally quiet, shy, and timid.

"Speed will you watch my cubs for me while Hawk and I go hunt?" Zira asked.

"Yes Zira" Speed answered.

"Thanks" Zira said thankfully. Then Zira and Hawk went out for a hunt.

Speed took, Nuka, Kovu, Vitani, and me back to the den and laid us down.

"Hush now, quiet now, it's time to lay your sleepy head. Hush now, quiet now, it's time to go to bed. Hush now. Quiet now. 'Cause it's time to lay your sleepy head. Said hush now. Quiet now. 'Cause it's time to go to bed. Driftin off to sleep. The exciting day behind you. Driftin' off to sleep. Let the joy of dream land find you. Hush now. Quiet now. This is time to go to bed" Speed singing the lullaby softly.

Soon Nuka, Kovu, Vitani, and I fell asleep.

Speed smiled. She gripped some moss and put it over us. I woke up and curled up with Nuka.

Nuka opened one eye. He smiled and pulled me closer to him with his paw.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the next day and I was playing with Cleopatra.

I pinned her.

"Get off of me" Cleopatra laughed.

I got off her.

Hawk was watching us.

"Can't catch me Cleo" I teased.

"Kids don't wander off" Hawk called to us.

"We won't" Cleopatra called back.

"Can't catch me" I teased again.

Cleopatra stopped chasing me.

"Kea you're going to far. Kea you're going to far" Cleopatra called after me as I ran farther ahead.

Cleopatra followed me.

"Kea? Kea this isn't funny! Kea this isn't funny!" Cleopatra called.

I popped out from behind a tree.

"BOO!"I yelled.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Cleaopatra screamed while she jumped.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" I laughed.

"Kea that wasn't funny" Cleopatra snapped.

"You're still it!" I yelled.

"Wait until I get my paws on you!" Cleopatra yelled after me.

I ran as fast as I could and Cleopatra came close behind.

I was frozen and my eyes were dilated in fear and I was whimpering.

"Got you. Kea? Kea? What is that?" Cleopatra asked.

"Hawk?" I asked quietly.

There was a loud roar.

"KEA!" Cleopatra yelled.

There was another roar and Hawk leapt in front of Cleopatra and me.

"KIDS RUN!" Hawk told us.

"COME ON KEA!" Cleapatra yelled as she started running.

"But Hawk!" I began.

"NOW!" Hawk snapped.

"COME ON KEA FASTER!" Cleopatra yelled.

I ran behind Cleopatra. I turned around.

There was a horrifying scream that echoed. The scream belonged to Hawk.  
"HAWK!" I screamed. Hawk's blood splattered across my face.

"NO!" Cleopatra yelled when she saw the blood splatter.


End file.
